


Real Men (Pretend They) Don't Need To Cuddle

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Feels, Fluff, M/M, aftercare isn't just for the bottom, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even HJ needs snuggles sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Men (Pretend They) Don't Need To Cuddle

Nelson is taken care of. He's sprawled on his back, still trembling with the remains of his giddy laughter. The bruises are blooming on his white skin like a profusion of violent flowers and he stares up at the ceiling. Rolf had untied him carefully, and chafed the blood back into his hands and feet. He told him what a good boy he was and held Nelson until the shakes had turned into joyful laughter and he had wriggled free to cover him in kisses before bounding up to get water for both of them.

Now Rolf is having some shakes of his own, and he doesn't think they're the good kind. His relief has somehow become tension again. It's not like lust or anger. It twists in his gut like guilt, and he feels cold even under the blankets, suddenly and ridiculously ashamed of how much he loves the way Nelson's voice sounds when Rolf has hit him hard enough to make him cry. He never aims anywhere too vital, since no one is more aware then Rolf of the damage he can do. But it's still enough to make his chest tighten as he looks down at his handiwork. He suddenly feels overwhelmed and so sad that it's hard not to cry, and makes a pitiful noise in his chest before he clumsily snatches Nelson into his arms, surprising him into a little cry that turns into a purr as he curls in against Rolf's chest, all warm and pliant. He nuzzles Rolf's throat, softly kissing the vulnerable pulse there.

"Are you all right, darling?" His voice is soft as he twines his bruised arms around Rolf's neck.

"...Yes." He rumbles, kissing Nelson with a tenderness directly proportional to his earlier violence, a soft, secret thing that's mostly about breath and the promise of touch. It's Nelson who makes it real, sliding to straddle Rolf and to whisper, blushing, about how good it all felt and which were his favorite parts. He kisses Rolf softly, purring when those heavy hands settle on his hips, melting against Rolf's chest and hugging him tightly with arms and legs together.

"Love you, Rolf." He whispers, "Don't ever forget that."


End file.
